A Response To Falling Into Heaven's Tiva Challenge
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: What the title says!


A/N: This is for Anna's Tiva Elevator challenge. I cannot believe we can't have kisses!! :-P Hmmm, what can I do? Well why don't you see?

Disclaimer: I no own. :-P

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva stepped into the elevator, and pressed the ground floor button.

"Tony"

"Ziva"

The two kept greetings short, due to the feelings that coursed through them, unbeknownst to one another. The lights in the elevator started blinking.

"What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed as the elevator jerked to a stop.

Ziva looked at him as the emergency lights stopped. _Oh great! Why me? Why me?! _She thought to herself. "Oh, this is just great!!"

"What's just great?" Tony asked.

"I'm stuck in here, with you!" She yelled. He flinched away towards the wall.

"Well it isn't so peachy being stuck in here with you either!" He said.

"Oh, that's just great!" She said sarcastically.

The two stood in silence until Ziva's phone went off.

"DAVID!" She screamed.

_"Okay, so you're stuck in an elevator, it shouldn't make you that ticked!" _Gibbs said into the phone.

"I'm stuck in a freaking elevator with TONY DINOZZO!" She yelled back.

_"Okay, okay. Calm down. We all know you're mad at him. The maintenance crew says it's gonna take over an hour to fix it." _McGee said over the intercom.

"Are you kidding?!" She screamed.

_"Nope, sorry Zee." _Gibbs said. The phone clicked.

"CRAP!" She threw her phone across the elevator and it landed with a sickening crunch on Tony's foot.

"OUCH! What the hell?! I didn't think Probie put lead weights in your phone." He said sliding down to the floor and rubbing his sore foot through his leather shoes.

"Oh shit, Tony. Did I hurt you?" She asked bending down and helping him take the shoe off.

"What did you do?" He asked as she took the sock off revealing the red and throbbing spot where her now broken phone had hit it.

"I think your foot is broken. I need to find some way to brace it. Do you think there's a chance any of this paneling comes off?" She asked looking around.

He looked around too, finding a panel on the other side of the elevator that was folding up a bit. "There!" He pointed.

"I see it, just hold on." She took one of her knives out of her pocket. She took the panel and cut a square big enough to put it on the bottom of Tony's foot. She cut another rectangle out that could cover the top of his foot. She went back to Tony with both of the slats.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as she pulled a shoelace out of his shoe. She wrapped the two panels around his foot.

"I'm splinting this until you can get to either Ducky or a hospital." She said.

"Why are you helping me?" Tony asked.

"I shouldn't help my partner?" She asked sitting back on the balls of her feet.

"No you should. You were yelling at me earlier." He stated.

"I-I just-There's just-Why-You-Oh my God! This is too hard to say!!" Ziva said falling on her ass.

"What is?" The puzzled look on his face was so cute.

"I've liked you, forever!" She yelled, stalking back to the other side of the elevator.

"You-Me-Wha-huh?" He looked at her, confusion covered his face.

" I- LIKE- YOU!" She yelled as the elevator started back up.

"We can go now. We need to go see Ducky so he can cast my foot." Tony said.

She helped him up. She helped him hop to the elevator doors as they opened. Ducky stood in front of them.

"Hello you two. Anthony what happened?" Ducky asked glancing at Tony's foot.

"I threw my cell phone across the elevator after it stopped and broke a couple of toes and probably his entire ankle." Ziva explained.

"Well, why don't I cast that." The three walked to Ducky's office.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: TA DA!! Again, this is for falling into heaven's Tiva challenge. YAY!

Kisses

~Sarah~


End file.
